Playable Character/Alter Ego Yγ
this is the Playable Character of Pokémon Yellow Gamma Yγ Male Player = Red (Japanese: レッド Red) is the canon name of the player character in the Generation I games Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow and the male choice in their Generation III remakes Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, where his female counterpart is Leaf. Red is known throughout as the Champion from Pallet Town, as well as the living legend for his defeat of Team Rocket in Kanto during his quest. He is the final opponent in the Generation II games Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal, their Generation IV remakes Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, and Pokémon Stadium 2. He is also a participant in the Pokémon World Tournament's Champions Tournament in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. Red is introduced as a curious 11-year-old boy from Pallet Town. In the instruction manuals of Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue Versions, it is revealed that Red gained an interest in Pokémon after his best friend, Blue, stopped playing with him and became a bully. His adventure begins one day when Professor Oak calls the two to his lab for a starter Pokémon. Red has a choice of a Bulbasaur, Charmander, or SquirtleGRBFRLG. Depending on the Pokemon that Red chooses, Blue will choose the Pokémon that has a type advantage over it'G'RBFRLG. In Pokémon Yellow, Red was originally intended to get an Eevee, which was swiped by Blue. As a result, Blue keeps the Eevee and Red receives a Pikachu that Professor Oak caught earlier'Y'. Blue challenges Red to a battle immediately to test out his new Pokémon, thinking he will easily beat Red. After Red has made his way to Viridian City to the north and taken a package back to Oak in Pallet Town, Oak gives Red and Blue each a Pokédex with which to record data on all known Pokémon in the Kanto region to fulfill Oak's dream of creating a full guide on all Pokémon in Kanto. From here, Red and Blue journey across Kanto, collecting Pokémon to build up their teams, and defeating each of the Gym Leaders in turn, with Blue always one step ahead, showing up from time to time to impede Red's progress. Red also comes across a gang of Pokémon thieves, Team Rocket, several times through his journey. He first encounters them trying to steal fossils within Mount Moon. A member who is running the Nugget Bridge challenge to recruit for the organization on Route 24; and another lone member who has stolen a TM from a family in Cerulean City. Eventually, Red uncovers a plot by Team Rocket, infiltrating their hideout beneath the Celadon Game Corner and encountering their boss, Giovanni. Defeating him and ousting Team Rocket from Celadon, Red uses the Silph Scope that Giovanni leaves behind to battle Ghost-type Pokémon and save Mr. Fuji in the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town, who is being held hostage by Team Rocket. Red soon journeys into Saffron City in the heart of Kanto to find it overrun by Team Rocket, who is attempting to take the recently-invented Master Ball from the Silph Co. President, and defeats Giovanni again, ending the group's plots for the time being. With seven Badges in hand, Red encounters Giovanni for the final time—this time as the Leader of the Viridian Gym, his final obstacle before the Elite Four of Indigo Plateau. Red defeats him in battle, earning his eighth and final Badge—the Earth Badge—and causing Giovanni to realize that Pokémon battles are about having fun, not business. He disbands Team Rocket, promising to go into solo training to become a better Trainer. Making it through Victory Road and finally to Indigo Plateau, Red challenges the Indigo League. First, he defeats the Elite Four and discovers, to his surprise, that Blue has defeated them before him and is therefore the Champion of Kanto. Red defeats Blue in the final battle, becoming the Champion himself, but then continues his training, rather than staying at Indigo Plateau. Encountering an offshoot of Team Rocket in the southern Sevii Islands, lead by Executive Archer, Red reveals with his Earth Badge that Giovanni has disbanded the organization, and, though defeated, the group there intends to revive Team Rocket and bring Giovanni back, having already made plans to force Pokémon to evolve with radio waves. After returning to Kanto from the Sevii Islands, Red catches the Legendary birds: Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. He learns of Mewtwo, the only Kanto Pokémon he has not caught. Red makes his way to Cerulean Cave, where he finds and catches Mewtwo. With that, Red has completed the Kanto Pokédex. Red continues as a wandering Trainer, eventually making his way to the caves of Mt. Silver, where he trains his Pokémon alone. In the process, he becomes so distant from the people close to him that he does not even talk to his mom via phone anymore. Eventually, Ethan, Kris, or Lyra arrives at Mt. Silver and challenges Red, identified only as a Pokémon Trainer. If defeated, Red vanishes from Mt. Silver, and returns every time the Elite Four is defeated again by the player of Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, or SoulSilver. Some time later, Red has been shown to finally come back into public life, as he enters the Champions Tournament of the Pokémon World Tournament in the Unova region. if Red is not chosen as a player it will be your rival |-| Female Player = Leaf (Japanese: リーフ Leaf) is the female player character in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. In her debut, Leaf is presumably 11 years old, the same age as her male counterpart, Red. She lives in Pallet Town, next door to her upcoming rival in Pokémon training, Blue. In Red, Green and Blue Though Leaf didn't appear in a game until Generation III, an artwork of an unknown female character drawn by Ken Sugimori was released in the games' official strategy guide. The same character was featured in the Pokémon Craft DX magazine, drawn by Emiko Yoshino. This character shared many physical similarities with Leaf, and was also featured with a starter Pokémon, implying she was intended to be a main character. In FireRed and LeafGreen As the player character Leaf is a curious girl from Pallet Town. It is assumed that it holds true that she, much like her male counterpart Red, became interested in Pokémon after her best friend, Blue, stopped playing with her and became a bully. Her adventure begins one day when Professor Oak calls her to his lab and gives her a choice of Pokémon. Blue challenges Leaf to a Pokémon battle as soon as they get their Pokémon. A bit later, Professor Oak calls the two back, gives each of them a Pokédex, and sends them on a journey to fulfill their dream of capturing every kind of Pokémon. Leaf travels all over Kanto, filling in the Pokédex and defeating the Gym Leaders. Her rival Blue constantly stays one step ahead, and shows up quite a few times to impede her progress. When Leaf eventually reaches the Elite Four, she finds that Blue has beaten her to a milestone yet again and has become the Indigo League Champion. Leaf defeats Blue in the final battle, and becomes the Champion herself. Her adventure continues even after that, having Leaf find herself into new places, including the Sevii Islands. Leaf's main conflict in the games, aside from Blue, is Team Rocket, an infamous group of Pokémon thieves. Leaf clashes with Team Rocket many times in her quest. She defeats a group of grunts at Mt. Moon who are attempting to steal rare Pokémon Fossils, and defeats another group ahead at a bridge in Cerulean City. Leaf protects the Pokémon Tower and Mr. Fuji in Lavender Town and destroys their hold on the Game Corner. After she foils their plot to take over Silph Co., Leaf encounters Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, as the final Gym Leader in Viridian City. Upon defeating him, Leaf stops the group's world domination plots once and for all, though a few remaining grunts, many who appeared and were defeated by Leaf on Chrono Island in Generation III, would band together in Johto to try to revive the group. if Leaf is not chosen as a player it will be your rival Category:Subpages Category:Pokémon (series)